Video
Video refers to ability of absorbing and controlling digital projections. It is first used by Eugene Sims in Infamous: Second Son and eventually absorbed by Delsin Rowe. Gameplay in inFamous: Second Son.]] The Video power is very versatile: it allows for both different approaches to combat and fast traversal. Delsin's basic attack with this power is Video Torrent, which fires a continuous stream of low-damage pixelated projectiles. Delsin can also utilize a move called Video Surge: he creates a pair of digital wings and swiftly swoops across the city. It allows him to quickly dash up walls, ironically surpassing Light Speed in speed. Gliding with this power active will create digital thruster-like projections, which, when upgraded with Air Wave, will let Delsin stay up in the air for a long time. The special ability associated with Video is Shroud Of Invisibility: once triggered, Delsin turns invisible, giving him an opportunity to sneak up on his enemies and either instantly execute or instantly subdue them. It can be upgraded to let Delsin perform multiple takedowns during one cast and summon an angel (Good karma) or a demon (Evil karma) to help him. The move that expends Heavy Ammo is Bloodthirsty Blades, which, after marking an enemy, attacks it with explosive digital swords. It can be upgraded to launch a bigger amount of blades per attack. This power is the only power with a karma-dependent melee attack; it is also, along with Concrete, a power that does not use the Chain in melee attacks. If Delsin is good, he uses a digital long-sword to slash in a wide area. If he is evil, he creates a pair of digital claws which he uses to deal heavy damage to a single target. Both versions of the melee attacks are very slow but extremely devastating. The Karma Bomb for Video is the Hellfire Swarm. To begin the attack Delsin raises his arms and the sky becomes darker. Then an angel or demon will fly past him into the sky. Shortly a large group of either angels or demons flies past Delsin. Once enough of the digital constructs are flown into the sky, Delsin lets down his arms. This signals the cluster to divebomb a large area in front of Delsin. The divebomb will either subdue all enemies (Good Karma) or obliterate anyone caught in the blast (Evil Karma). If Delsin is good he will summon Angels during the power, if evil he will summon demons. If Delsin is good, his powers will be blue. If he is evil, his powers will be red. Eugene Sims, a far more experienced practitioner of Video, can summon a small army of angels or demons, pull people inside of "Heaven's Hellfire" where he is in control of the digital world, and transform into his avatar "He Who Dwells." Appearance If Delsin is good his video powers will be blue and his melee attacks will be with a sword. If he is evil his video powers will be red and his melee attacks will be with giant bird claws. Power List *'Drain Video' - drain video from television sets, satellite dishes and other sources of video. Further upgrades increase the amount of Video Delsin can hold at a time. Triggered by placing one's finger on the touchpad. **'Quick Drain' - an upgrade for Drain Video. Drains video with twice the speed * Video Torrent - a basic attack that fires a continuous stream of pixelated projectiles. Triggered by holding R2. **'Extended Torrent' - fires Video Torrent for a longer amount. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. **'Narrow Band' - tightens the stream of Video Torrent and increases the range. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Bloodthirsty Blades - a powerful attack that hits a marked enemy with exploding digital blades. Consumes Heavy Ammo. Triggered by holding R1. **'Blade Flurry' - launches a larger number of Bloodthirsty Blades during each shot. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. ***'Blade Storm' - launches an even larger amount of Blades than Blade Flurry. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Video Surge - video variant of the dash move. It gives Delsin a pair of digital wings, allowing him to swiftly swoop across the city. Triggered by pressing O. **'Hovering Fire' - allows Delsin to shoot while hovering in the air. It requires Good karma. **'Air Wave' - upgrades the potency of the Video Thrusters. Which allows them gain forward momentum or keep Delsin in the air for longer amounts of time. **'Double Air Surge' - allows Delsin to perform Video Surge twice while in the air. **'Signal Boost' - allows Delsin to launch into the air by pressing X button during a Video Surge. * Shroud of Invisibility - special ability of the Video power. It turns Delsin invisible, allowing him to sneak up on enemies and either execute or subdue them. Triggered by pressing L1. **'Enhanced Invisibility' - bestows Delsin with the ability to subdue an enemy without becoming visible again. This upgrade requires Good Karma. **'Extended Invisibility' - increase the time Delsin remains invisible. **'Summon Wingman' - summons one Angel or Demon while activating Shroud of Invisibility. ***'Demon Twins' - summon two Demons while activating Shroud of Invisibility. This upgrade requires Evil Karma ****'Unholy Trinity' - summon three Demons at once while activating Shroud of Invisibility. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. *'Hellfire Swarm' - the Video Karma Bomb. Gallery Video 1.jpg Video 3.jpg Video Wings 1.jpg Video Wings 2.jpg Video Trusters.png Video Hellfire Swarm.jpg Power Video.jpg ISS VIDEO WINGS.png DelsinVideoAbsorb.png Video 5.jpg Video 6.jpg Video 7.jpg Video Sword.jpg Video 17.jpg Video 18.jpg Video Sword 1.jpg Video Sword 2.jpg Video 20.jpg Video 14.jpg Video 16.jpg Video 29.jpg Video 30.jpg Trivia *Enemies attacked by Video will audibly stutter as if shocked. This proves that Video has electrical elements to some extent. ** However this is not likely, as Video is based on light. The particles that make up light, known as photons, do not carry any electric charge, so there is no way Video would have any electrical elements *While Delsin cannot fully transform when he is using his Video powers like Eugene, he does exhibit partial transformation when using melee attacks in Evil Karma or when he uses flight. **This could imply he could fully transform into a Demon or an Angel with enough practice or Core Relays. *According to Brooke Augustine Video works by creating 'Hard light projections' to create solid three dimensional items from light. *Even if Delsin can only spawn an angel or a demon depending on karma, if you stand in a ledge or pole and jump while going invisible you will be able to summon more troops. ja:ビデオ pl:Wideo Category:Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:Video Category:Delsin's Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Powers